While you are screaming
by PoisonLida
Summary: Another view on Zhante. May be little OOC. What if she loves him... While he is screaming? Stella, thank you very much. Your Review is important for me.


Они всего лишь пошутили, а мне уже стало больно. Где-то внутри что-то обрушилось, на секунду вспыхнули старые чувства, ледяная маска спокойствия разлетелась в мелкие кусочки застывшей воды. Верхняя губа слегка приподнялась, обнажив белые острые передние зубы, непонятное шипение вырвалось из горла, напугавшее даже меня. Естественно, все повернулись ко мне, пришлось скрестить руки и сделать недовольный вид. А что ещё вы хотите от оскорблённой девушки? Счастливого вида и смеха? Нет, уж, увольте!

— Что-то не так? — Улыбаются самодовольно. Сволочи грёбанные. Конечно, всё не так! Лучше бы подумали о реакции на их слова.

— Всё замечательно, просто не смешно, — приподнимаю одну бровь.

— Наоборот, даже очень, — замечает какая-то тупая блондинка. — Просто у кого-то с чувством юмора не лады.

Сдерживаю желание врезать всем по рожам, вместо этого выхожу из душной комнаты в коридор. Дверь громко хлопает за моей спиной, наступает внезапная тишина. Направляюсь к открытому окну в конце помещения. Долго смотрю вниз с седьмого этажа: внизу длинное-длинное шоссе, белое от света фонарей, много-много машин будто летают по дороге, их свет от фар сливается в одну длинную полосу. А ещё очень много людей стоят на остановке, ждут очередного автобуса. Все люди такие маленькие, такое ощущение, что я их раздавлю. Люблю этот город, хоть это и не Венеция. Да и названия не помню. Главное, что он красивый. Деревья без листвы, чёрные резкие ветки трагично выглядят на фоне тёмного, без звёзд, неба. Окна в домах сияют каким-то странным светом, не видно ничего, кроме этих ярких точек, даже очертаний зданий нет. Вот почему я люблю ночные города. Они такие... отнюдь не таящиеся, а наоборот — как на ладони. Даже немного загадочные, я бы сказала. Днём эта изюминка пропадает, города становятся обычными. А если ещё и ночь тёплая, то можно одеться во что-то лёгкое, позвать друзей и гулять с ними, предварительно купив пива и сухариков с чипсами. Я помню, мы так делали...

Окно слегка скрипнуло, когда лёгкий ветер подул, волосы, собранные на одну сторону, рассыпались по плечам шёлковой волной. Такой же шёлк, как и верёвки, которые я довольно удачно вила из тебя. Ты даже ничего не почувствовал. Ты даже не подозревал, что такая мрачная девушка под своей холодностью прятала план, созревавший у неё в голове. Было неожиданно, правда? Я люблю неожиданности, уже поверь.

Лёгкое движение — и я уже внизу, на тротуаре, потираю ногу и улыбаюсь. Мучительно, с трудом, но улыбаюсь, несмотря на боль, медленно растущую внутри. Чтобы добраться до дома, нужно просто закрыть глаза и расслабиться, пуская ток по телу. Тяжесть оставляет тело всего лишь на мгновение, которое быстро улетучивается. Снова появляется предательство, слёзы, выбор... Нет уже такой лёгкости, невесомости, будто я парила. Осталось лишь безразличие, меланхолия и... странная непонятная любовь, точнее, кусочек. Просто забытые отголоски настоящих чувств, не более. Поэтому и настигает страх от того, что... А какой страх?

Я ничего не боюсь. Наверное. Может быть. Я опять лгу. Как и всем, как и всегда.

Данте, я бы сказала огромное спасибо тебе, но не могу. Знаешь, почему? Шлюхи и монстры никогда не говорят спасибо, поверь на слово. Они только разрушают и дарят обманчивое наслаждение. Особенно первые. Не веришь? Я могу предъявить доказательство. Сказать, со сколькими людьми я трахалась, чтобы заполучить что-то, что мне надо было? А я могу. Не надо? Ну ладно, промолчу. Жалко, ты меня не услышишь. Хотя...

Ещё одно заклинание, — и я у твоей кровати, ты спишь. Рыжие распущенные волосы слегка прилипли ко лбу и щекам, тонкие губы были приоткрыты, ты делал несчастные глубокие вздохи. Бледная кожа будто сверкала в свете луны (да, в Венеции сейчас полная луна). Вроде бы ты считаешься самым крутым у нас, да? Что же, могу похвастаться перед друзьями, что я заставила поверить в мою невиновность самого Данте Вейла. Смешная шутка, однако. Почему? Есть один минус — у меня нет друзей.

Слегка наклоняюсь к тебе, всё ещё улыбаясь. Как бы тебе объяснить нормально... Я тебя не люблю. Я люблю мертвецов. Потому что сама такая. Только не физически, а в душе. Ты мне теперь не веришь, а зря. Впервые скажу правду. Я действительно мертва морально. А ещё... я влюблена в труп. Действительно, почему бы и нет? Конечно, это раньше был живой человек, живее тебя, но его любили. Вот и остался труп.

Знаешь, почему я люблю себя? Ответ прост: мертвец. Я могу легко резать на себе кожу, и мне не будет больно. Вот ты меня не привлекаешь. Ты живой. На тебе нельзя резать поверхность кожи, нельзя втыкать нож в сердце, нельзя слизывать кровь. Не хочешь измениться, а жаль. Хотел же мне угодить, я видела. Улавливала это шестым чувством. Я полюблю тебя, обещаю. Когда ты будешь кричать. Я буду целовать тебя в холодные застывшие губы, буду гладить кончиками пальцев твой торс. Так всегда было с жертвами. Ты не первый, ты и не последний. Поверь, после смерти ты меня будешь интересовать намного больше. И всё же от искушения удержаться не могу.

Твои губы мягкие и податливые. Целую с жадностью, всё равно ты мой. Я привыкла быть хищницей, я хочу иметь тебя. Плевать, что ты живой. Я сделаю всё для того, чтобы ты понравился мне. Ты меня любишь, хоть и боишься признаться, я же это вижу и чувствую. Ты будешь рад, когда увидишь, что я тоже не просто смотрю на тебя. Впервые я хочу кого-то сделать счастливым. Поэтому я и целую тебя. Ты внезапно стонешь, поднимаешь руки, кладёшь на мой затылок, тянешь к себе, более сильно впиваешься в губы. Такая страсть слегка пугает меня, затем я поддаюсь, опускаюсь на пол. Пальцами слегка нажимаю на вену на шее. Хочешь, чтобы у меня появились чувства? Придётся попотеть, уж прости.

Мне не жаль тебя. Тогда, на крыше, я убила Клауса ради тебя. Теперь убью тебя ради себя. Понимаешь, месть всё равно должна была быть. И плевать на всё. Ты никто мне. _Пока _никто. А он помог мне, стал моим отцом, показал мне этот мир. Научил убивать и не бояться. Ты такого никогда не сделаешь — не хватит зла и дурных мыслей. А у меня хватает, поверь. Поэтому сейчас, медленно, будто нехотя, я вожу ногтём по твоей шее, ты даже не понимаешь, зачем. Резкое движение, и в комнате появился резкий металлический запах. Отодвигаюсь, не веря, что я действительно смогла это сделать. Прости, прости...

Я действительно монстр, теперь точно понимаю. И тебе лучше больше не думать и вспоминать меня. Я не хочу понимать, что я буду любить тебя только из-за криков. Я монстр.

С одной стороны, хочется видеть твою боль, хочется слышать твои крики, вонзать нож в тебя, смотреть на твою кровь. А с другой, мне самой будет больно. Я сама буду резать себя, орать, слизывать кровь. Я не могу иначе, прости. И не хочу верить в то, что сейчас в моих мыслях...

_Я люблю тебя, пока ты кричишь._


End file.
